Mistletoe Tricks
by Xerianna
Summary: Ok this is a challenge given by Eireschild...M/Z scenes


Title: Mistletoe Tricks  
Author: Xerianna  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of DA  
Summary: This is a challenge set by a friend of mine called Eireschild and I just thought that it would be real fun. M/Z label warning.  
  
  
'Everything's going to be cool this Christmas' by the eels played in the background as Max placed red and gold tinsel onto the Christmas tree that she had just picked up a few hours ago. Max hadn't really celebrated Christmas before like that but Original Cindy insisted a little more than Kendra ever had. So she'd made the effort to steal a tree along with some decorations and lights, the season of giving right? Or in her case just plain taking.  
  
Max chuckled at her own thoughts before she placed a star on top of the tree, it was suppose to be a fairy or so Original Cindy said but Max kinda preferred the idea of a bright shining star looking down over her festive celebrations. She could at least guarantee that the other X5's would be at least seeing one star along with her this Christmas eve. The doorbell suddenly rang and Max stood back to admire her work for a moment before moving to answer it, she was surprised to see Zack stood on her doorstep with Logan not far behind.  
  
"Did I miss the reunion invitation again?" she asked with a cheeky sarcastic smile.  
  
"Zack arrived just as I was parking my car" Logan answered tonelessly.  
  
"Well come in, Logan you're early. The party isn't for another hour or so and Zack I didn't expect to see you here" Max replied as she let them follow her into the apartment. She began putting spare decorations in various places before clearing the sofa so that Zack could sit down.  
  
"Tinga told me that you wanted to see me about something" Zack said as he collapsed onto the sofa, he was tired from the long journey.  
  
"She did? I haven't seen or heard from her since you guys left together months ago" Max replied with a puzzled frown.  
  
"She said that it was pretty important" Zack added with a sigh that screamed 'my time has been wasted again'.  
  
"Well you're here now so you might as well stay the night, I'm having a Christmas party" Max smiled happily.  
  
"I guess that I could stay one night, mind if I take a shower?" Zack asked  
  
"Knock yourself out, towels are on the bathroom shelves" Max answered before moving to prepare the evening snacks. Logan wheeled his chair over to her and passed her a bottle of pre-pulse wine and a wrapped box gift.  
  
"These are for you Max, Merry Christmas" he said as she took the gifts from his hands.  
  
"You didn't have to Logan, but I got you a little something. It isn't much, Normal wasn't exactly handing out the Christmas bonuses this year" Max replied as she opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a small wrapped present.  
  
"I'm sure that it'll be great, so anything that I can help you with?" Logan asked and Max pushed a couple of plastic bowls his way followed by various bags of edible, finger snacks.  
  
Zack closed his eyes as the hot water caressed over his aching, naked body. The journey to Seattle had been long and arduous but it was worth it just to see Max again even if Tinga had lied about her needing to see him. Christmas was a lonely time for him even more lonely than his life normally was, he envied the fact that he knew most of the other X5's would celebrating with company. He never had that, would probably never have that as long as his fellow X5's needed him to be there for them when times got tough. Still maybe he would have this one Christmas to remember if nothing else.  
Zack didn't have any regrets about his life because he the safety of the others were more important to him than having frivolous encounters with people who didn't really deserve his attention, women that only wanted his body for their pleasure and not his own. The world truly was a dirty place but if nothing else happened over the course of tonight, he would take the moment and cherish it.  
  
Max heard the bathroom lock open and looked up as Zack emerged with damp hair, he looked a lot more refreshed than a moment ago.  
  
"Was the water hot enough?" she asked   
  
"It was fine, where shall I put these wet towels?" Zack replied and Max walked towards him with a smile before taking the towels from his grasp and heading into another room. She came back moments later empty handed and pointed towards her newly decorated tree.  
  
"Like it?" She asked proudly  
  
"Its good" Zack answered simply as his gaze shifted over to where Logan was pouring peanuts into a bowl. Max sensed he was a little uncomfortable and grabbed a bottle of beer from her fridge and passed it to him.  
  
"Get this down your neck, the others should be arriving pretty soon" Max explained as she disappeared into her bedroom to get changed.  
  
Zack watched her leave before turning his attention back to Logan and then taking a sip of the drink that Max had given him.  
  
"Need an extra hand?" He offered slowly, Logan looked up at him in surprise as if Zack had just shot him or something.  
  
"I...um...well sure, you could place these on the table over there if you like" Logan answered and Zack just nodded before taking a few bowls and walking away over to a nearby covered table.   
  
'Silent Night' started to play from Max's stereo and Zack moved to stand looking out of the window as thin flakes of snow started to fall down over Seattle. He folded his arms softly about him as his thoughts trailed off to the other X5's and what they were doing right now. A reflection in the window caught his attention and he glanced at it to see her stood not far behind him dressed in a long, red, oriental dress with red, heeled shoes. He turned slowly to face her with a smile, she looked incredible and he hoped that he wasn't staring too much.  
  
"You look nice" he heard Logan say and Max turned to flash him and smile before she moved to stand beside Zack. He went back to looking out of the window and he felt her hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure that they're all fine," she said softly  
  
"I'm sure that they are" he replied with a small smile before she pulled him away from the window.  
  
Original Cindy arrived home just before their invited friends started to arrive, Max played quite the host and soon everyone was having a good time. Original Cindy saw Zack brooding over by the dips and nudged him softly before flashing him a smile.  
  
"Max wants a word" she said in his ear and Zack looked to see her stood over where he had been earlier, now gazing out of the window.  
  
"Thanks" he replied before putting his drink down and moving over to Max, he glanced at Logan who was in deep conversation with Sketchy but he couldn't begin to imagine what those two had in common apart from knowing Max.  
  
"You ok? Original Cindy said that you wanted to talk with me?" Zack queried  
  
"What is it with people fixing us up today? First Tinga and now my best friend, it must be some kind of conspiracy" Max chuckled  
  
"Max, I know that I came here because I thought that you were in trouble but I didn't forget that it was Christmas and so got you this small gift" Zack explained  
  
"Zack..." Max broke off as he started talking again  
  
"I know that I don't really believe in any of this stuff and that I still its phoney sentimentality but when I saw this I had one of those damn weak moments" Zack joked and Max laughed as she took the wrapped present. She opened it to reveal brand new pair of shades that she thought was fantastic.  
  
"Zack, these are so great thank you" she grinned before hugging him briefly.  
  
"Never mind hugging girlfriend, you and him are under the sprig. Get kissing!" Original Cindy's voice said suddenly and both Max and Zack looked up to see the sprig of mistletoe that hadn't been there earlier.  
  
"I didn't put that up" Max commented before looking to see the grin on her best friends face.  
  
"Take advantage boo" she winked before walking away.  
  
"Well...I...hate her sometimes" Max muttered and Zack just laughed lightly.  
  
"Is there anyway that we can avoid this?" he asked  
  
"Not likely" Max sighed but she never once took her eyes off of him.  
  
"I guess that we have no choice then" he replied before leaning closer towards her, he stopped about an inch away. Max could feel his breath slide over her lips like a skilled lovers hand as she felt her skin go goosepimply. It suddenly felt like someone had turned the lights out and all her friends had left as she gazed into his big eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas Zack" she whispered before closing the remaining distance between them. What started out as a soft, unsure kiss became instantly passionate as the moment took over them both. When they eventually pulled apart at the sound of cheering, she saw that he was grinning at her.  
  
"Merry Christmas Max" he said  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
